


Papyton Coffee Shop

by ds777fighter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds777fighter/pseuds/ds777fighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus works as a barista in the local coffee shop when his world gets turned upside down as his favorite star Mettaton walks in one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyton Coffee Shop

It was an ordinary day in Snowbucks, the hottest coffee shop in Snowdin. A teenage Papyrus was working the registers, wishing for something interesting to happen. His wish came true as the door opened, the shopkeeper’s bell rang, and in walked the stunning Mettaton. The robot star was working on a commercial that was being filmed in Snowdin when he decided to stop in for a coffee break.

Papyrus tried not to stare as the gorgeous star walked up to the counter. “Welcome to Snowbucks! What can I get you today?” the starstruck Papyrus asked.

Mettaton glanced over the menu before asking, “Can I get an iced caramel macchiato with whipped cream?”

“Of course!” exclaimed Papyrus. “Can I get a name for the order?”

“Mettaton.”

“Splendid! I will have that out in a moment. In the meantime, feel free to take a seat!”

After Papyrus went back to start on the drink, Mettaton went to a comfortable chair near the window in the corner, put his feet up on the footrest, and pulled out his phone. A few minutes later, Papyrus came out with Mettaton’s drink and proceeded to walk towards him to give it to him…before he tripped. He toppled over, spilling the coffee and taking a bit of a tumble himself. Mettaton giggled at the tumble. Papyrus stood up and exclaimed, “I’m alright!” before proceeding to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile, Mettaton noticed the now empty cup rolled up to his feet. He picked it up to see that his name “Mettaton” had a heart next to it. He smiled.

Papyrus had finished cleaning the spill and then turned to Mettaton. “I am so, so sorry about this! I’ll go make you another right now!”

Normally, Mettaton would be upset by this inconvenience. Since he is a star, he expects perfection, but this time was different. There was something about the skeleton that caught his eye and he just could not figure out what it was. He grinned at Papyrus and told him not to worry about it.

Papyrus rushed to the back to make Mettaton’s drink. A minute passed before he briskly walked out from the back and headed towards the robot before offering it to him. “Here is your coffee! I’m really sorry about the spill. Have this one on the house.”

Mettaton brushed it off. “Accidents happen all the time. I should get going, but first, you dropped this.” Mettaton pulled out the empty cup from before and handed it to Papyrus. “Toodles!”

As Mettaton left the building, Papyrus looked at the empty cup. Underneath the name and heart was a phone number that wasn’t there before. Papyrus was confused as to how his clumsiness scored him the number of the hottest star in all of the Underground, but all he knows was that as soon as he went on break, he was going to give that number a call.


End file.
